masterofmagicfandomcom-20200216-history
Wraithform (Item Power)
This article is about the Item Power called '"Wraithform". For the Death realm spell, see Wraith Form.'' | rank = | item = Jewelry Shield Chainmail Platemail | effect = ;Combat : Grants the Non-Corporeal ability with associated immunities. ;Overland : Grants . (Not as Wraith Form) | general = true | availability = Create Artifact Treasure Merchant The Gift }} '''"Wraithform" is a Item Power. It confers most of the benefits of the rare Unit Enchantment from this realm, Wraith Form. "Wraithform" may be added to Jewelry and Armor pieces created for Heroes via Create Artifact. Some of the 250 premade Items possess this power and might turn up. Effect "Wraithform" artifacts manipulate the dynamics between spirit and flesh with infernal magic. The enchantment causes the hero to manifest in the ghostly realm of perceptions bordering the realities of Arcanus and Myrror. He gains the Non-Corporeal aspect common among and creatures. In combat, this power gives the hero the Non-Corporeal property, with implied Weapon Immunity, the ability to pass through City Walls, and protection from various spells and ill effects that rely on their targets being solid objects. This is all as per the Wraith Form spell. Overland, the power operates at a reduced level. A hero with this Power receives the ability to traverse Ocean tiles, but otherwise pays his default terrain movement costs and makes use of roads as a Corporeal unit. "Wraithform" is transient: its effects will cease immediately if the Hero ever removes or loses the item. While worn, however, it cannot be dispelled. This constitutes a serious advantage over the Unit Enchantment Spell and may well justify the additional of imbuing the Item Power. Strategy "Wraithform" is prized for being a fail-safe, non-dispellable defense against combat snares like Web, Entangle, and Cracks Call. These spells can arbitrarily disable and kill heroes with an otherwise-extensive payload of defenses. They don't pose an ongoing threat in every game, but where they do exist, they can cause misery. Probability dictates that as a hero wages more battles against an AI Wizard with Cracks Call, his chances of being affected (which is to say, irrevocably crushed) by repeated castings of the spell approach 100 percent. "Wraithform" halts this march to doom and opens such Wizards up to attack by your heroes. Giant Spiders also bear mentioning as a niche for this power, as they are a common sight in Lairs and Nature Nodes. Their spell-like ability, Web Spell, can turn a winnable battle impossible, especially if multiple units of Spiders are present and able to chain the spell on one victim or ground your entire army. Worst of all is the dreaded combination of Giant Spiders and Great Wyrms. The spiders can ground any air-born Corporeal unit on the first turn of combat, and the wyrms will sweep in and maul it before your turn even begins. Acquisition No hero is a non-corporeal ghost by default. "Wraithform" is therefore universally helpful. Create Artifact With , "Wraithform" may be added to Armor and Accessories of your own design through Create Artifact. Crafting is an expensive and time-consuming process. The investment is more reasonable through the Artificer and Runemaster Retorts. Overland :Main article: Magical Items in Treasure The game data files contain 250 pre-defined Items. Of these, eight grant "Wraithform". This power causes a premade Item to demand that the Wizard have particular Spellbooks in order to appear in a Treasure Hoard. The requirements begin with for "Wraithform" and are made less regular by whatever else is on the item. There are three different ways by which you can acquire one of these pre-defined Items: * By winning a difficult Encounter. * By purchasing it from a Merchant, a random petitioner. * As result of a Random Event called "The Gift". It is often better to acquire items in this way, as it means you do not need to spend any time or to create them. Still, Items found through these means are in no way guaranteed to exactly suit your needs. The table below lists the pre-defined Items with this power. Category:Item Powers Category:Unit Movement